Who is she again?
by xion000
Summary: Roxas has no memory of being in the Organization. He has no memory of his past life there. He has no memory of the people. But he remembers...well sort of...one girl. But what's her name? I'm so sorry if this get's confusing, I will most likely re-write.
1. I know her from somewhere

_"Roxas."_

He woke with a start, his heart racing, his eyes looking around madly to find whom had called his name. It sounded so famillar. He sighed sitting up rubbing his head.

"Ugh..another nightmare..." He stood up walking to his door and looking to the outside world of Twilight Town. The sky was still dark and dull, the wind a gentle breeze, owls hooting while cat's fought alittle.  
He didn't know that he only came back here 2 day's ago. He doesn't remember being with the Organization. He doesn't remember anyone. Anything.

He thought back to his nightmare as he walked around his room changing from his PJ's into his daytime clothes. He couldn't remember who that girl was. The girl in his dreams... But why would he? She was a nobody. She wasn't real. That's what the man had told him. He always comes in his dreams just when he's about to wake up. But when he does wake he never remembers who she is. Her name, what they did, who she was to him was all forgotten like it never happened.

"I know her from somewhere though..No matter what the man says I know her.." He sighed again before starting off his homework deciding that sleep wasn't a option though it was 5 AM.


	2. 13:14PM

Thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter two. "13:14PM."

Roxas was walking around Twilight Town looking a little lost. He was thinking about that girl. He knew what she looked like... Short-cropped black hair, bright pretty blue eyes, thin and always wearing a long black cloack with matching boots. But he never remembered her face well other than her eyes of course.

"ROXAS!"

He turned around snapping out of his day-dream to see Olette, Hayner and Pence running his way.

He chuckled , "Olette , Hayner , Pence ! Hey guys!"

"Hey, as it's still the holidays how about we go on an adventure?!" Olette jumped up and down from excitement only stopping when Hayner placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Roxas look's...out of it today..." Hayner thought to himself sighing as he decided to answer Olette as no-one else seemed to, "Olette, where would we go? We know everywhere here! There is no adventure . "

Olette frowned then smiled again, "I found this passage in the forest! You know the one where it's all blocked off because of the sounds that happen ?" Olette pouted at everyone's faces then she turned to Roxas who was thinking of that girl again while blocking of everything else. " Hey Roxas! You'll go wont you?"

"Huh? Oh ..Uh sure." Roxas blinked wondering what he just agreed to as Olette began jumping and clapping.

"See! If Roxas will come why wont you two? Hey Pence? Hey Hayner? Are you two **scared**?" She giggled at their faces as Hayner placed his hands on his hips.

"Fine! I'll go , just because I can't let a girl and a whimp go all alone." Hayner smirked as Roxas frowned realizing that he was the one being called a whimp.

"Hehe well Pence?" Olette smiled widely looking at the plump black haired boy.

"Well.. Okay then! An adventure it is! To the forest we go!" Pence began marching off with Olette skipping behind.

"Coming whimp?" Hayner looked at Roxas trying to keep his expression blank trying not to show the worry he had for the boy that went missing for 2 months and then appeared out of no-where. But everyone in Twilight Town had promised not to say a word. Especially since he didn't remember a thing of what happened.

Roxas glanced up before nodding and began walking off in the same direction as Olette and Pence went , closely followed by Hayner. "Hey Hayner..Where are we going for an adventure?"

"You forgot ALREADY?" Hayner raised an eyebrow. "The forest which is blocked. Olette found a passage which she wants us to check out."

Roxas nodded, feeling as though something...big..was going to happen.

* * *

Sorry if it's rather bad xD. My mind switched off half way through. I might re-write it actually. But I begin school tomorrow ( 5/9/12 ) so sorry if slow updates.

Sorry for spelling and grammar. ~Xi


	3. Why are you acting like I've been gone?

Olette let out a blood curdling scream.

"OLETTE!" Roxas ran forward slightly tripping as Hayner followed behind catching up fast taking over panic setting over his face.

"BOO!" Olette jumped from behind one of the trees laughing widly crouching over clutching her stomach as Pence came out from behind the trees shaking his head while laughing, " ...You shou..ld...of see..n you..r FACES!.." Olette burst out laughing again trying to breath at the same time.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY ! I THOUGHT YOU WAS BADLY HURT!" Hayner became red in the face as he crossed his arms shaking his head.

*Cough* "I was worried to you know..." Roxas stepped beside Hayner. "I'm still here you know. Like I've always been." At those two words "always been" made everyone freeze. "Why do you guys act like I've been gone? Like I've been..missing?"Olette stopped smiling and laughing burshing herself off as Pence coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head a little, Hayner froze gulping. He knew Roxas would bring up why everyone had been acting funny about him, like he WAS gone for a year...but he didn't think that today .. would be that day...they just got him back...

"We...Roxas...I..." Olette frowned as she carried on walking shaking her head as she wasn't able to find any words. Hayner followed with Pence behind as Roxas clenched his hands into tight balls following off behind swearing that he would find out soon.


	4. I'm Namine

Everyone came to a halt staring at the big, metal, rusted gates blocking their pathway.

"What the? Olette I thought you said this path was clear! You said nothing about GIANT GATES!" Hayner fumed at the girl who was as gobsmacked as the rest.

"I-I didn't come this far...I'm so sorry! I thought we was doing so well..." Olette stopped watching Hayners red face become lighter as he stood up straight . She was just about to turn back home when.. "GUYS! THERE'S A GIRL IN THE WINDOW!" She pointed up to the highest window to the left, right in the center of the wall , a girl about 14 years old was standing there , a notebook held to her chest, bright blue eyes staring at them, blonde hair placed on the left shoulder.

"That's..." Roxas fell to his knees gripping his head tightly shaking it at the same time. "No...It can't be..She has black hair..Short...But her eyes...They're same colour...She's thin like her...But she's wearing..white...NO! IT'S NOT HER!"

"Roxas?" Hayner spun around running over to Roxas kneeling down in-front of him. "You okay?Roxas? Can you hear me?" Hayner took hold of Roxas's shoulders shaking him gently as Roxas looked up to him his eyes glaced over with tears. "Roxas?... Guys, any of you know who that girl in the window is? She seems to have something which trigged Roxas off." Hayner glanced at Olette and Pence.

"She's not there anymore Hayner." Pence was staring at the window. "She left...Wait! She's by the door. Guys she's heading to the gate. Guys!" Pence began panicing looking at how Roxas was on his knees holding his head still while Hayner tried to comfort him. The girl from the window was slowly walking down the pathway to the main gate as it opened up infront of her as she slipped through towards Roxas.

"Hello, Roxas." She kneeled down to his left smiling, the notebook was gone , she was rather short about 5'1?Something like that. Roxas looked up at her tears in his eyes. "W-what's your..name?" The girl giggled like it was stupid question, like he should already know it. "Namine, my name is Namine. And your's is Roxas. Your Hayner. Your Olette and your Pence." She pointed to each person while she spoke their names.

"Nam..ine..." Roxas smirked before the falling into the dark world of sleep.

* * *

Writters note- Hai , so yup sorry for the very sucky chapters and how short they are, I write all my things on WordPad as my laptop doesn't actually have Microsoft word but it works for me. Anyways WordPad shows it to be longer than it actually is so sorry about that, I have been trying to write the chapters longer but I get this HUGE idea but I need it to be a new chapter so I start that chapter then forget completely what to do with the one that I stopped writting.

.


End file.
